Rumpo Custom
|related = Rumpo Campaign Rumpo Hoods Rumpo XL Paradise |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = rumpo3 |handlingname = RUMPO3 |textlabelname = RUMPO3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Rumpo Custom is a modified off-road variant of the Rumpo, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rumpo Custom is a heavily customized variant of the Rumpo, which, while retaining its front fascia, the rest of the bodywork was severely changed. The Rumpo Custom features modifications similar to the Merryweather version of the Mesa, being a front bullbar with two flood lights and extra frames that cover the headlights, a full-size roof rack with four more flood lights, stepsides on both sides of the vehicle and a reinforced rear bumper with extra frames that protect the tail lights, as well as a small ladder on the left. Two spare tires can be seen on the vehicle, with the first one loaded on the back of the roof and the second one mounted on the rear compartment door. The significant changes of the Rumpo Custom over the standard model is that the rear end doors are replaced by two sliding doors on the sides, in a similar manner to the Minivan Custom and Moonbeam, which allows passengers to make use of full-sized weapons, such as assault rifles and light machine guns. In addition, the tail lights are placed at a lower height than the Rumpo's, which are mounted higher, making it more closely resemble a 2008-2014 Ford E-Series than a Chevrolet Express. Window sunshades can be also seen on the driver and passenger windows, something not seen on the original Rumpo. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rumpo Custom performs much better than the standard model, since the off-road tires, combined with its high suspension, makes it much easier to drive over uneven terrains. The vehicle features bullet-resistant glass panes, giving the occupants temporary protection from gunfire. A disadvantage of the Rumpo Custom is its heightened suspension; even with upgraded suspension, it is prone to tip over when cornering at high speed, partially due to being rather soft, noticeable when making a sharp turn or braking. Being a van, it has average top speed and acceleration, which may be problematic at evading enemies. Like the standard Rumpo, the vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 engine, coupled to a 5-gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is also unique, being a higher-pitched and louder variation of the van sound commonly found on vans like the Speedo or the Youga. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery RumpoCustom-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Rumpo Custom on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RumpoCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Rumpo Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Rumpo Custom may be randomly selected as a Special Cargo vehicle to transport cargo crates from the seller. *The Rumpo Custom appears in the first Special Vehicle Work mission, Escape Escort, used to extract the SecuroServ clients. *A Rumpo Custom is used to transport weapon crates during Gunrunning MC contract, this spawns at the objective located near the Zancudo River. *The gold bullion buyers at the end of Paige Harris' Robbery in Progress job will have a black Rumpo Custom that cannot be entered by the player. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $130,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle features a unique horn not present on any other vehicle in the game. *The spare tire on the back of the van can repel the vehicle forward when reversing into a wall. See Also *Rumpo - Standard version. *Moonbeam - Another van with sliding doors. *Minivan Custom - Another van with sliding doors. *Youga Classic - Another van with sliding doors. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online